


Harry Potter and the Celtic Sword

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort and he is relaxing a bit before he decides to go back to Hogwarts for year 7.  But when a mysterious egg and an anonymous and ominous letter arrive, what will be the outcome?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

Harry Potter woke from slumber in a panic. Drenched in sweat, breathing heavily and shaking, it took him a minute to realize where he was. He was in his bed at Grimmauld Place. Still gasping, Harry lay back down on the pillow. He gazed at the ceiling for almost a whole minute before he suddenly rolled over in bed, buried his head in his pillow and screamed in anguish and frustration. Why did a single person have to witness so much death in one lifetime? Reluctantly, he listed them in his head, as he had done so many times before.

First, of course, had been his parents. Murdered by Voldemort in Godrick's Hollow, His mother had died to save him and in doing so, gave Harry greater protection than anyone might have imagined.

Next had been Cedric Diggory, in the Tri-Wizard Tournament 13 years later. He too had been murdered on Voldemort's orders.

After that, a year later, had been Sirius. He had been murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange in the Ministry of Magic. Harry largely blamed Sirius' death on himself however because it had been he who had been fooled by Voldemort's faked vision sent to his head. If he had only not gone to the Ministry in the first place, things might have been different. Harry punched his pillow angrily. How could he have been so stupid?!

Then yet another year later had been Dumbledore. Once again Harry felt he had been at fault in part here too. He had been completely rendered immobile by Dumbledore right before the wonderful man had been murdered by Severus Snape. Though Harry now knew that Dumbledore's death had been part of the plan all along, he still hated the fact that it had happened.

Then, in his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the year which he had not attended, Hedwig had died from a stray killing curse from a Deatheater. Mad-Eye Moody was killed by a Deatheater as well on that fateful flight. Later was Dobby; stabbed by Belletrix Lestrange to save Harry.

Then in the battle at Hogwarts... Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes with a hand as he hung his head. It was too painful to comprehend anymore. They had all done it for him. Given their lives just for a 18 year old boy?

Harry looked over at the clock. It was 5:30 am. Moodily, he threw some clothes on and quietly walked downstairs. It would be impossible to get any more sleep tonight.

Harry looked around disgustedly as he dismounted the staircase. He hadn't wanted to return here. He and his friends had tried valiantly to make Number 12, Grimmauld Place look more inviting and it did look better, but something still lingered. Like a sadness that wouldn't go away. There were just too many memories. Everything in the place reminded Harry of someone who wasn't around anymore. One of the worst he thought was when Fred Weasley had been killed on the battlefield. He couldn't even imagine what George might be going through.

Sighing, Harry went out to the front stairs to watch the sun rise above the still morning air. Voldemort was dead, yes. The war was over. Harry had fulfilled his destiny so far. So why then was he still having nightmares of all his deceased friends?

A/N: I do not own nor do I condone ownership of the Harry Potter universe, its characters, or anything else to do with it. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only want to borrow them! Also I'm sorry this chapter is so short! It will get better I promise!  
P.S. This is my very first fanfic, so please read and review! Let me know how I'm doing and don't be afraid to tell me my writing stinks! But don't be too mean please! LOL


	2. A Present, Letters From old Friends, and a Disturbing Message

Just as the sun was in full view over the horizon Harry realized that his mouth was open in awe. He never really realized how easy it was to enjoy a sunrise when there wasn't an evil threat on your mind all the time. It was a wonderful splash of color across the sky. Reds, oranges, yellows, purples; they were all there. Harry suddenly felt rejuvenated such that he never had in his entire life. A sudden familiar musical song brought him down out of his reverie.

"That sounds like-...But...It can't be..." Harry thought.

Harry looked around and sitting next to him was a beautiful red and gold plumaged bird.

"Fawkes!" Harry breathed softly. The phoenix acknowledged with a soft coo. Fawkes rested his head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry took this to be a sort of embrace. Harry ran his hand down Fawkes' neck a few times before speaking again.

"What are you doing here?"

Fawkes trumpeted his song again before holding out his clawed foot to Harry. He suddenly realized that Fawkes was clutching a large egg. It glittered with green blue and purple and seemed to be made out of polished stone. This was no ordinary egg. Harry could tell that right away. He held out his hand and as he did so, Fawkes dropped the egg into it. He had just a moment to marvel at how light it was before the egg suddenly burst into flames in his hand. Harry gave a yell and instinctively tried to drop the egg to the ground but his hand wouldn't obey. Harry started to panic until he realized that the flames weren't really burning him. They were hot, sure, but they weren't unbearable. Then, the flames died almost as fast as they had started. The egg was no longer there. A pile of ashes had replaced it. Then, something poked up out of the ashes and Harry recognized it as the head of a baby bird. A memory suddenly burst into Harry's head from his second year at Hogwarts. A very old Fawkes bursting into flame and dying only to be reborn immediately. There had been no egg in that instance however. Harry stared down in wonder at the shriveled bird. It looked back at him and gave a soft tweet.

"Where did you find this?" Harry asked of Fawkes, but when there was no answer Harry looked up again. Fawkes was no longer there. All that remained of him was a small trail of smoke rising into the sky. Harry slowly stood up so as not to startle the small creature in his hand. He went back inside and after making himself a quick breakfast decided to go to the library. He had no idea what having a phoenix meant and he only had a small idea of what phoenixes could do.

As he entered the library his heart sank slightly. He suddenly doubted whether he would find anything to do with phoenixes in the library at Grimmauld Place. But it was worth a try anyway he supposed. Carefully, he laid the baby phoenix down on a small pillow, where it promptly fell asleep.

He had just finished making piles of books to look for information from when he heard a loud tapping at the library's lone window. It was a handsome tawny owl, bigger than most, and Harry could see why a large owl was needed when he saw what it was carrying. It was a rather large bundle of letters. Slightly bemused, Harry opened the window to let the owl inside. It dropped the bundle into an empty chair before flying out again.

The first one he could see carried the unmistakable handwriting of Minerva McGonagall. Harry remembered that she had taken over as Headmistress of Hogwarts after the final battle with Voldemort. There was also a letter written in a rather childish scrawl that Harry recognized as Hagrid, the Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts. In addition, there was a letter each from Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and there was also a large package from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Resigned to reading the letters rather than look through dusty books, Harry sat down in the chair and broke the seal on the letter from Hogwarts.

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
It is with great pleasure that I would like to invite you to return for your 7th and final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of books and supplies you will need for the coming term. Should you decide to return to us here it is also my great honor to congratulate you on your appointment of Head Boy and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Please also note that the Hogwarts Express will be leaving King's Cross station promptly at 11:00 am from Platform 9 3/4 on September 1st. Please let us know whether you accept or decline this invitation by July 1st._

_Sincerely yours,  
Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_

After he finished reading the letter, Harry leaned back in his chair and slowly rubbed his eyes with his fingers. Hogwarts. In his misery he had forgotten that he never completed 7th year. He hadn't decided if he was actually up to attending it or not. Was it going to be worth being pointed at while people whispered behind their hands about him all over again? Harry decided to think about that later. He was still eager to read his other letters. Next was Hagrid's letter.

_Hello Harry,  
_

_Just wanted to know how yer doing after the battle. By now you probably have yer letter from Hogwarts. I know you well, Harry, and I know yer probably seriously considering not coming back. But I want to encourage you to return. Now that you-know-who is gone, there's nothin' stoppin' ya from living the life you want. And it would be a lot easier for you to do that if you have a full education. I buried Fang near the pumpkin patch. He used to love to doze out there and I'm sure it's what he would have wanted. You're welcome to visit him when you come back. I really hope ya return, Harry.  
_

_Cheers, Hagrid._

Harry felt his stomach drop a little with a pang of guilt when he finished Hagrid's letter. He had forgotten about Fang too. He then realized that Hagrid had a point, however. He still very much wanted to become an Auror, and he couldn't really do that without the certificate from Hogwarts. He had a feeling it wouldn't be hard either, considering everything he had been through the previous year. Heaving a sigh, Harry went on to Ron's letter.

_Dear Harry,  
_

_How have you been doing, mate? To be completely honest with you, things are pretty messy here right now. Mum's going crazy because of Fred. Actually, we all are, really. Don't you dare blame yourself for any of this though, Harry. Fred gave his life so that we could all live the lives we want to and he would probably force-feed you 50 skiving snack boxes if he knew you or anyone else was dwelling on this. You really should come and visit us again. We all miss you and would like to invite you for the rest of the summer if you want, like always. Hermione is already here so you should join us too. Have you considered returning to Hogwarts this year? It's really the only sensible thing to do if we want to get good careers. Anyway Harry, I know you're probably all alone at Grimmauld Place and that just doesn't seem right with Voldemort (There I said it!) being gone.  
_

_Hope to see you soon, Ron_

Harry gave a small sad smile as he read Ron's letter. It was nice that Ron was trying to make HIM feel better when Harry was positive that Ron was having a much rougher time. Not only Ron, but all the Weasleys combined. Harry moved on to Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I do hope you're doing alright. Things have been rather somber at the Burrow I'm afraid to say. You really should take Ron's invitation to heart. I think it would be good for everyone if you came to visit. And don't even think about not attending Hogwarts this year. Your career path is one of the most important decisions you will ever make and you won't be able to go far without graduating from Hogwarts. Anyway I've been seeing a lot of Ron the last two weeks of course and you know Ginny has been talking non-stop about you. Anyway please let us know when you're coming!  
_

_Lots of love, Hermione_

Harry smiled widely as he finished Hermione's letter. He was surprised how well his friends knew him. Everyone seemed to know that he was hesitant about coming back to Hogwarts. Harry pondered the letter again. So, Ginny had been talking about him non-stop had she? Harry realized with another unpleasant pang of guilt that he had not really talked to Ginny since he had returned to Grimmauld Place from Hogwarts two weeks ago. He wasn't really sure how to. He felt like an idiot for breaking up with her. But he felt he had a perfectly good reason. He hadn't wanted to lose her to Voldemort. But he had a feeling that even though he was sure she understood that, she would say he was wrong anyway. He still loved her, of that he was certain, but would she take him back after he was such a git about it? Apprehensively, he slit open the letter from Ginny.

_Dear Harry,  
_

_I know what you're doing ok? I know your moping around the house thinking about how everything is your fault. I want you to stop that ok? Come and see us at the burrow, please. Everyone misses you and I'm sure it would make us all feel a lot better if we could all get together and celebrate the passing of the most evil wizard of the age! Besides I really need to talk to you too.  
_

_Your friend, Ginny_

Harry felt his heart sinking as he finished the letter. Just 'your friend'? But she also said she needed to talk. "Fuck" he thought, that could either be a good thing or bad. As he stuffed Ginny's letter back into its envelope, he suddenly realized that there was a separate peace of parchment sticking to the back of it. He had missed it completely. There was only a single line of text.

_Dreams are the gateway to the soul._

Harry blinked and read it again. What did it mean? He couldn't understand. The parchment also seemed extremely old and the words were faded. Slightly disturbed, he tied it up with the rest of the letters. Harry then wrote back a reply to both Professor McGonagall and Ron. The one to McGonagall saying that he had decided to return to Hogwarts and the other letter stating to Ron that he would come to the Burrow in two day's time. He spent most of the rest of the day looking for information on phoenixes, but he found very little. It seemed that he would have to look in the Hogwarts library if he had any hope of finding anything.

A/N: Ok here's chapter two! Please, PLEASE, review after you read! It helps me write the future chapters! And as always I do not own nor do I claim to own anything to do with Harry Potter. He belongs to Ms. Rowling!


	3. A Peek of Ireland and The Burrow

A/N: Just want to say thanks so much for all your previous reviews! It really makes me happy to read and reply to them! Keep it up!

~Deep in a forest somewhere in Ireland~

A large and forbidding castle towered above the trees, almost seeming to split the very heavens themselves with its tallest battlements. A single room in the tallest tower was lit as blinding lightning flashed and thunder boomed deafeningly.

Two figures could barely be seen through the window in the torrential rain. One was garbed in a long black cloak that covered all of his body and the only thing one might be able to find out about him on sight was the fact that he had a slightly over-developed cranium. He sat in an ornate throne-like chair that cast a huge shadow on the wall behind him. The other figure was facing the first, leaning on one knee with his head bowed and was dressed in a similar cloak but did not have his hood drawn.

The second figure was not an old man, maybe in his late 30s and had a short brown beard and a bald head. He seemed to be unable to keep himself from shuddering slightly or twitching every once in a while. He also spoke with a slight stutter.

"Y-You summoned m-me, m-milord?"

The hooded man seemed to only notice him for the first time then, and, after a particularly loud clap of thunder had run its course, he finally spoke.

"Yes, yet I asked you to come hours ago." The man's voice was a slow rumble like a wild lion stalking his prey, easily able to become loud and ferocious at a moment's notice. The kneeling man opened his mouth to speak, but the seated man raised his hand quickly and angrily to stop him.

"I don't want to hear excuses! They are such a waste of time! Just give me your report!"

Gulping visibly as he glanced into his master's face briefly before quickly looking down again, the kneeling man spoke again. "T-The first m-message has b-b-been delivered, M-Milord."  
The seated man grinned widely before giving a low grumbling laugh that made the man in front of him shudder again and break into a sweat.

"Gather the others. Soon we will begin!" He laughed again, much louder this time as nature rent thunder on the world again.

****************************************************************************

Harry sat down hard on top of his trunk to try to force it closed. He let out a frustrated sigh when it did not. But then he suddenly laughed. This was a rare occurrence indeed. He wondered if any student had gone through Hogwarts and been able to do magic freely before attending their 7th year at the school.  
Still chuckling to himself, Harry waved his wand at the contents of the trunk and said, "Reducio!"

The contents now only took up about half of his trunk and it closed with ease. Harry then shrunk the trunk itself so that it was easily carried as a sort of briefcase. Harry grinned, proud of his idea. He then headed down to the kitchen of the old house where he had the baby phoenix.

The bird had grown considerably in only a few days. It could now comfortably sit on his shoulder. It wasn't red as Harry had originally thought it might be, but instead, it was the colors it's egg had been; Blue, green and purple. He had no idea what gender it was, and thus, had not named it yet. It was a wonderful companion however, and Harry's mood had changed considerably for the better with his new-found friend around. Harry gave the kitchen one more glance and then waved his wand in the direction of the front door of the house, grinning again as he heard the many charmed locks on the door going into their locked positions.

"Well, I guess that's everything," he said aloud. The phoenix looked up at him, seemingly excited. It then glided over to Harry from the table and landed on his shoulder. Grinning again, Harry grabbed his suitcase-trunk, and apparated to the Burrow.

"Good to see you Harry, dear!"

Harry just had time to see a glimpse of the Weasley kitchen before he was embraced tightly by Mrs. Weasley. Harry managed to drop the trunk to the ground before he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back just as tightly.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley," Harry murmured. The hug seemed to last longer than it should have, but Harry didn't care. Too many stressful things had happened recently and Mrs. Weasley was really the mother he'd almost never had anyway. When they finally broke the hug off, Harry could see she had tears in her eyes even though she did her best to hide them. He decided it was better if he pretended not to notice.

"Oh my goodness!" breathed Mrs. Weasley. Harry saw she had noticed the phoenix on his left shoulder.

"How did-ï¿½" she started to say, but Harry politely held up his hand to stop her.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but it's probably better if I tell everyone all at once. I dislike repeating stories. I've done that all my life," Harry said giving a small laugh. Mrs. Weasley smiled widely at that and then turned back towards her cooking.

"You must be famished, Harry, you're looking thinner than usual. Sit down at the table and I'll get you something."

Harry did as he was told. The phoenix jumped onto the top of the chair next to him and as harry looked at the phoenix he saw something else in his peripheral vision. It was the great Weasley grandfather clock. All but four of the hands were pointing to the 'At Home' position. The one that had Arthur Weasley's picture on it, which was smiling down at Harry winking, was pointing to 'At Work'. The same was true for George and Charlie. Harry knew the situation with the last hand and looked away. He was sure Fred Weasley's hand pointed to 'Dead' and didn't need to see that.

Mrs. Weasley bustled in and plopped down a BLT sandwich in front of him. She then got herself a cup of tea and sat across from Harry.

"Oh god, Mrs. Weasley, this sandwich is wonderful!" exclaimed Harry, who wasn't much of a cook himself and hadn't really had the motivation to cook at all in the last few weeks.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it. It's got my special sauce on it too."

Harry swallowed, and then asked, "Where are all the others?"

"Well, Ron should be de-gnoming the garden, Hermione is upstairs studying I believe,  
Ginny is probably out in the meadow, George is at the store, and Arthur is at the ministry of course."

"So is the store going to stay open then?"

"We aren't sure yet." Mrs. Weasley said with a small, sad smile. "George is hoping that he might be able to keep the store running, but it's harder with just one person."

Harry nodded in understanding. Things were pretty quiet while he finished his sandwich. He then thanked Mrs. Weasley and headed outside where he saw Ron lounging on the garden bench pointing his wand menacingly at two gnomes who were peeking around a rock at the border, clearly intent on getting back in. Just as they decided to make a break for it, Ron yelled "Flipendo!", knocking them back over the border where Harry knew they would be dizzy for a while.

"Good shot!" Harry said as he came up behind Ron.

"Thank yo-", Ron said before looking around quickly. "Harry!" Ron jumped up and gave Harry a huge bear hug before clapping him on the shoulder and grinning. "How've you been mate? I didn't know you had arrived!"

"I've been pretty good. Though, it's been hard to get over everything."  
"No, shit," muttered Ron. "It's been hell here. I think things will be much better now that you're here though, for everyone."

"Yea, well hopefully Hogwarts will help too. I'm going to have a busy year by the looks of it."

"You mean you're going?" Ron raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Well, yeah! I received letters from everyone telling me not to quit so what else can I do?" Harry said, laughing.

"Excellent! I don't know what school would be like if it were just Hermione and I the entire year. But- What do you mean you're going to be busy? More busy than usual you mean?"

Harry laughed again. "Yes. I made Head Boy and Quidditch captain."

Ron whistled in amazement. "Damn! Well if you ever want to appoint a Deputy Head Boy..." he cut off hopefully.

Harry laughed. "If I'm able to, we'll see."

"Come on! I think Hermione is upstairs in her room. I know she will want to see you!"

Harry followed Ron back into the house and up the stairs. Ron knocked and when bid to enter did so.

"Oh hello Ron, how are you?" Harry saw Hermione get up off the bed where she had been reading and kiss Ron lightly on the lips.

"Hermione, Harry's here."

"What? Where?"

"I'm right here, silly."Harry said as he too entered the room. She gave him a huge hug.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad you're here. Everyone's been moping about like someoneï¿½'s just died."

"Uh, Hermione-"

"Oh... Oops, sorry bad context. You know what I mean though. Oh, and Ginny will be ever so glad to see you. She keeps bringing you up in the oddest parts of conversations."

"Uh, right..." said Harry blankly. Then he seemed to focus again and said, "So you guys are doing well then? Still in love?"

"Oh come off it, Harry," said Ron, who was going slightly red around the ears and Hermione giggled. Harry decided to let it go for the moment, but he was going to have fun with this throughout the year.

"So how have you been, Harry?" asked Hermione, suddenly putting on her serious and bossy face again.

"I'm-"

"And don't say your 'fine', Harry, we all know that's not true."

"Well... I have been a little better since your letters. I will admit it's been hard. You guys really do know me too well, you know that?"

"Well, we want you to stop blaming yourself for everything. There"s been a time to be sad. Now we need an excuse to have fun, and I think your birthday will be the perfect time to do that!"

"My birthday?" murmured Harry. He had completely forgotten. His birthday was in two days. "I think that's a wonderful idea!" he said finally. "Any ideas of what we should do?"

"Oh don't be silly Harry, it's your birthday, you should decide what you want to do!"

Harry thought for a few minutes before saying, "Well, I guess we could just invite some people over and then go to Grimmauld Place."

"Come off it!" said Ron, looking dubious. "No offense, mate, but that would be depressing. Let's just do it here! It'd be perfect! We could have it in the front lawn and everything!"

Harry thought about it. It sounded fun, but he hated to put so much stress on the Weasleys when- Ron interrupted his thoughts.

"I know what you're thinking now and don't worry about it. Like I said, we all need a break from things and it would be perfect! I'll go tell Mum!"

Harry watched Ron bolt out of the room and then turned to Hermione. "I guess he's desperate."

"We all are Harry, don't worry about it. It'll all be fine. Tell you what. Why don't you and I put a guest list together?"

"Oh... Um... OK."

They spent the next hour thinking of who to invite. Luna and most of the DA were on there as well as a couple of Hogwarts teachers and staff, including Hagrid. By the time they were done they had a sizable list. Harry looked at it and grinned. What a night it was going to be!

A/N:  Ok here's the next chapter!  Please review!


	4. Harry and Ginny

A/N:  Small thing I screwed up on in the second chapter (the one where the baby phoenix is introduced). I describe there being a package from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with the letters and I never really went back to that. It wasn't really important anyway and I was planning to take it out and then forgot.  Anyway, on with the show!

Ginny huffed out a huge sigh. She was sitting in the meadow on a huge rock next to the stream where she had often come to think throughout her lifetime. She couldn't decide what she thought about the fact that Harry had broken up with her in such an awkward and weird manner.

Yes she knew that he was worried that Voldemort might use her somehow to get to him, but she hated the fact that Harry seemed convinced that he had to do everything alone. Didn't he know how much she loved him? Didn't he know that she could take care of herself? She couldn't decide whether to be angry with him or not. He had gone off by himself. Just because of a stupid prophecy. And then she had seen him. Hagrid was carrying him up towards the castle, and she knew then that he was dead. She had screamed out his name with all of the other people present and then had fallen to her knees and started to wail in agony.

Ginny felt a single teardrop fall down her cheek and stay there for a second before falling into her hands. She had been so sure he was dead. Thank Merlin he wasn't. In her mind what had happened that night was a miracle. Harry had never spoken to anyone about what had happened and as far as she was concerned, he didn't need to. Why dwell on it? Voldemort was dead, and that was all.

With that thought she decided. There was nothing that needed forgiving. She still loved him as much if not more than she had before. And she was going to help him feel happy again. With that thought she got up and turned around. She was just about to slide off the rock and start the long trek home when she saw a dark-haired and bespectacled person in the corner of her eye.

"Hello, Ginny," said Harry, grinning widely, but not without a nervous edge.

"Merlin! Harry, you scared me!" Ginny jumped off the rock and ran to him. She got about a foot away before she stopped suddenly.

"Ginny, what's wrong? Are-" SMACK! Harry reeled as Ginny brought her hand back and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"That's for being a prat and not letting your friends help you!" Then she grabbed his collar and pulled him in so close that their noses where nearly touching. "And this is for coming back."

Their lips met and as they did, Harry suddenly felt like he was reborn anew. It was like Voldemort had never existed. Harry deepened the kiss and Ginny responded readily. He licked her lips softly with his tongue, asking for entrance which she gave him. She gave a soft moan as his tongue slipped into her mouth and started exploring. After a few minutes they came up for air. Both of them were breathing heavily and were flushed.

They climbed up to the top of the rock and sat there for a minute before Harry rubbed his cheek where she had hit him. "Jesus, Ginny, That hurt."

Ginny looked down and after a second looked up again with tears in her eyes. "I thought you were dead, Harry! Dead! What would I have done if you were? What would all of us have done, all your friends? Why didn't you let us help you?"  
  
"What, and risk losing one of you to Voldemort? I could say the same thing to you! What would I do if I had brought all of you with me into the forest and you had been killed? Or any of the others! I feel bad enough that we've lost so many of the people we love already!"

It was a rare occurrence. Ginny was lost for words. And then she understood. There was no reasonable end to the conversation. She sighed and wiped her eyes quickly.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I guess through my worries for you I forgot everything else."

"It's ok. The important thing now is that no one else has to die because of me. And by the look of things you're not about to tell me to shove off. Does that mean we can try again?"

"Try what again?"

Harry sighed. Then he got that silly grin on his face again and said, "Ginny, will you go out with me?"

Ginny giggled and kissed him again. Then she pushed him back so that he was lying down. She lay down next to him and he held her close as they kissed again much more deeply. She started to rub her hands up and down his back and his breathing quickened. He lifted her shirt a ways and placed his hand on her now bare stomach. She gave a small gasp as he did so and then said very softly, "Your hands are freezing!"

Harry chuckled into her ear. "Sorry." Then he placed his other hand on her neck she gave a small scream and shied away. Harry laughed again. He couldn't remember the last time he was so happy. Then, they caught each other's eyes and Harry found himself lost in Ginny's deep, cinnamon irises.  
  
Harry wasn't sure how long they sat there, but he didn't break his gaze until a small, somewhat unwelcoming rock hit his ear.

"What the-"

"Well, look at what we have here!"

Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione walking down the path toward them, arm in arm and smiling.

"I take it everything went well then?" Hermione said with a raised brow, and she and Ginny went into a fit of giggles.

Ron sighed and beckoned to Harry and Ginny. "Women. Honestly. Come on, Mum says it's nearly teatime."

Harry looked down at his watch in awe. It had been nearly two and a half hours.

"Wow, time really does fly when you're having fun," he stated, looking at Ginny mischievously. Ginny flushed and smacked him on the arm, but was happy all the same. The two couples made their way up the path towards the Burrow, and Harry found himself hungry again, despite the sizable sandwich he'd had earlier that day. He looked down at Ginny, her arm in his, and her flowing red hair blanketing a swift breeze, and felt like things could not have been better.

A/N: ok I know this chapter didn't have much action in it and I apologize for that. I wanted to take things slow at first. As always PLEASE review after reading. Replying to your reviews is half the fun of writing! Also I apologize for any mistakes grammatically or otherwise. And, as always, I claim no ownership with anything to do with Harry Potter blah blah blah.


	5. A Lovers' Reunion

A/N:  Ok this chapter and others like it later in the story are the reason why this story is rated NC-17.  If you are lying about your age when you hit the nice little ok button before the site lets you read my story, or are easily offended but scenes of a sexual nature, then please leave my story now. 

Those who wish to stay: Please review!  This is my first attempt at a sex scene and I want to know how I did!

On with the show!

 

It was wonderful to see Arthur and George again, Harry thought as they all sat around the immense Weasley dining room table. Mrs. Weasley, as always, had massively outdone herself with the cooking and everything was delicious. Harry sat with Ginny on his left side and Mr. Weasley on his right. Ron, Hermione and George were sitting across from him, and everyone was really just enjoying each other's company such as they had never been able to do before.

"So, Mr. Weasley," Harry asked when there was a lull in the conversation, "How is work at the Ministry now?"  
"Well, Harry, things are going quite smoothly. Kingsley Shacklebolt is the new Minister of Magic."

Harry already knew this from reading the Daily Prophet, but it was good to hear all the same. "I'm sure he's doing a fine job." Harry stated, and Mr. Weasley nodded cheerfully.

It was only a month before that Mr. Weasley himself had earned a promotion to the head of the newly formed Security Task Force for the Ministry. It was a place for young wizards to train and get action in the field before attempting to be Aurors.  It was not too different from Muggle police.

George was speaking to Mrs. Weasley about something and though he was giving his best impression of having a good time, Harry could tell that he was only half trying. Harry could only imagine what it might feel like losing someone you had been with since birth.

Harry focused on his food for a little while until he heard gasps from almost the whole table and he heard Ginny say, "Oh, my-", he knew the time had come at last. He looked up and as he did so he noticed that there was weight on his shoulder which he knew well by now. The phoenix had chosen to make its appearance.

Harry stood up and began.

"I know you are all surprised to see this fellow here, I certainly was when it came to me." And he told them the whole story of how Fawkes had come to visit him and the egg had burst into flames in his hand and Fawkes's mysterious disappearance.

When he was finished, Hermione had a question.

"Why do you keep calling it an 'it'?"

"Well, that was something I was hoping you could help me with that, Hermione. I have no idea what any of this means or what gender it is. I tried looking through the library at Grimmauld Place, but I didn't find anything."

Hermione mused for a second before saying, "I think we might just have to wait until we get to Hogwarts. Phoenixes are rare enough that a book on them would be even rarer."

"Yeah," agreed Harry, "At least I know a few things about them since Dumbledore had one."

"Blimey though," said Ron quietly, "It certainly is a sight."

"Yes it's beautiful!" chimed in Ginny.

The Phoenix gave a soft coo. Harry sat back down and started to run his hand gently through the feathers on its neck and back as conversations started up around him again. The Phoenix seemed to enjoy this whole-heartedly.

Harry looked across the table at Ron and Hermione. Ron had apparently just finished telling an amusing story because Hermione was laughing and blushing at the same time. A hand suddenly grabbed his underneath the table and he started slightly, but then he relaxed, realizing it was Ginny's. Harry looked at her with a questioning look on his face and she gave him a very pointed look before excusing herself from the table and disappearing out of the dining room. Harry looked around quickly to see if anyone had noticed this but no one had. He then excused himself from the table as well and went after her.

He had a good idea where she would be, he thought, and he quietly exited the house through the back door and found the path that led to the thicket. He found himself feeling jittery and tense. It was a full moon and the night was quiet. Once again Harry found himself dumb-founded as he looked at his first full moon since Voldemort's fall. Then, he shook himself, and finally got to the thicket where the trees formed a small forest and there was a small clearing with a huge rock next to the stream. 

It was the same place he'd been to see Ginny earlier that day. The tall, flat-topped rock materialized in front of him and he saw a small, red-headed figure lying down on top of it. He climbed on top of the rock and looked down at Ginny. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater of deep red. Both hugged her body quite nicely and Harry was nearly dumb-struck again as he took in how beautiful she was. Her hair, though tied up in a pony-tail earlier, was now undone and lay around her shoulders in a very sexy manner. She smiled up at him.

"Hello, Harry. I'm glad you came," she said mischievously.

"How could I stay at the dinner table? The temptation was too great," replied Harry, whose voice had suddenly gone husky. He gave a silly grin before leaning down and kissing her sweetly on the lips. He had the brief feeling once again of his stomach not being where it should have been. His breath began to get heavier and there was a definite increase in his heart rate. As he continued to kiss her Ginny put one hand on Harry's neck and started to tangle her fingers in his hair. With her other hand she started to rub his chest slowly.

"Oh! Ginny! I...I... that feels amazing!" Harry gasped, trying to keep control of his composure.  
Ginny grinned at him. "Don't make me do all the work, Harry," she whispered. She grabbed his hand in hers and put in on her left breast. Harry jumped a little at first, but easily started to fit back into the niche of Ginny's body that he had filled a year ago.

"How far am I allowed to go?" Harry asked, looking deep into her eyes.  Ginny giggled.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well, I just-

"Take me, Harry," she said, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards her. Harry needed no second bidding. Quickly, he started kissing her again, deeper, their tongues caressing each other. He moved his hand down to her waist and started reaching up under her shirt. A small squeal from Ginny made him stop.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Harry asked, a taint of fear in his eyes.

"Your hands are still like ice!" she said, shying away with a giggle.

"Oh..." He started to put his hands in his pockets, trying to warm them up, but Ginny stopped him.

"I like it. It makes me crazy!" Ginny bit her lip slightly as she grabbed Harry's shirt collar again and tried to pull him back towards her.

"Uh-uh. You just pulled a party foul on me. You know what that means," said harry referring to a game they used to play when they were dating the first time.

"Oh, fine," Ginny said with a sigh, and allowed Harry to pull her shirt off. Harry felt his heart pause for a beat when saw Ginny's hair fall elegantly through the neckline of the sweater as he pulled it off. The bra she was wearing was light blue and it felt silky and warm. He grasped one of her breasts in each hand and then slowly started to grind his crotch against hers. Ginny could feel her breath speeding up and her heart was racing. She started to unbutton the dark red polo shirt Harry was wearing. She then pulled it off and put her hands on Harry's chest. He felt his breath catch in his lungs as she did so. Not wanting to be outdone, Harry moved his hands down to her beltline and slowly, provocatively, undid her jeans button.

"Oh, you're being naughty, Mr. Potter," murmured Ginny as Harry pulled down her zipper and pulled the jeans off completely.

"Hah, look who's talking!" Harry said cheekily as Ginny put her hand on the throbbing bulge in Harryï¿½s crotch and squeezed slightly. Harry rolled over so that Ginny was on top of him. Still kissing her frantically, he pulled her in close and started to undo the clasp of her bra. Upon achieving that, he pulled her bra off of her shoulders and when her bare breasts were in full view in front of him, Harry thought he could die happy right then and there. He couldn't believe how gorgeous she was.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked, blushing.

"Now what kind of a question is that?" Harry replied, grinning. Ginny smiled back and kissed him softly on the lips. She ran her fingers slowly down Harry's chest kissing his stomach as she went. Harry could barely breath, it tickled so much. Ginny undid his pants and pulled them off, leaving Harry in only his boxers. Then, grinning evilly, she ripped them off too.

"Oooh, I've missed this," murmured Ginny, grasping Harry's throbbing member.  She gave the evil grin again and started to massage up and down very quickly.

"Hah... Hah... Me too!" Harry gasped. He felt his mind would explode if things continued like this. He almost couldn't take it anymore. Rolling over so that Ginny was underneath him once more, Harry pulled Ginny's black panties off and threw them to the side. Her sacred garden was somehow even more beautiful than he remembered it. He slowly slid a finger inside of her and Ginny gave a soft moan. He had almost forgotten what it felt like inside a woman. Soft and wet. He slowly stimulated her clitoris with his thumb and she said his name aloud.

"Oh, Harry! Take me now! I can't stand it anymore!"

Harry didnt need to be told twice. He slowly pushed himself inside of her and she gasped in pleasure. She pulled him down and started kissing him such as she hadn't done in a long time as he slowly started to thrust.

****************************************************************************

"D-D-Do you t-think we can u-use her, Milord?"

Lord Ainbheartach grinned maliciously with yellowing teeth as he waved his hand over the huge crystal ball, dispersing the image of the young couple making love on the rock.

"Send out the second message, Scathach, soon the Brotherhood of the Dragon Ring will come together as it hasn't for two hundred years!"

"W-with p-p-pleasure, M-milord!"

As his servant nervously made his way out of the tower-top room, Ainbheartach pulled a silver ring off of his left hand. It was intricately designed in the shape of a dragon with its mouth open. He grinned again in anticipation.

"So, Lord Voldemort the pitiful snake fails?" he shouted to the empty room. Then very softly he added: "Well, next there's me!" Grinning again he sat down in his chair to wait.


End file.
